


It Hurts

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black Hat is trying to understand Emotions, But everything goes bad, Cold skin of the demon, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dementia is worried, Depressed Black Hat, Emotional, Feelings, Flug is Sleep deprived and Exhausted, Flug realized what he did wrong and apologized, He cried and stayed in his bed, He tries to confess his love to the human scientist, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Misery, Nice and Sweet Ending, References to Depression, Rejection, Sad, She is a good friend to both of them, Slightly Out Of Character, Talking, Tears, The eldritch demon became Vulnerable, Yelling, everything is alright in the end, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat has been feeling strange. He realizes that he has feelings for Dr. Flug and decided to tell him. The eldritch demon slightly struggled with being in love. But, that was the least of his problems. Because with his scientist being sleep deprived, everything went bad.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that Black Hat is slightly out of character. I just wanted to write this concept in a one-shot, because it's usually Dr. Flug getting his heart hurt. I had the idea to reverse it and wrote this :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it ♡

Dr. Flug has been working a lot lately, with new inventions and devices. He barely had time to actually sleep. 

 

He rarely slept anymore. It's been days like that now. 

 

Flug has noticed that his boss had been acting strange, but hasn't said anything. Because Black Hat wasn't around him much those last few days. 

 

His boss probably hasn't noticed that the scientist isn't sleeping. 

 

Not like the eldritch demon cared anyway. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

What Flug didn't know, was that Black Hat does actually care about him. 

 

This eldritch demon started pacing around in his office, thinking deeply. He was lost in his thoughts. 

 

Black Hat had these strange feelings for his scientist, that wouldn't leave him. He realized that he's in love with Flug. 

 

Strangely, he liked it, more than hated the feeling. 

 

Although, Black Hat couldn't understand why. He was supposed to be a demonic, dark being and a very evil villain. 

 

But, the eldritch demon can't stop what he felt for the human. 

 

Black Hat knew that he had to tell him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Flug was still in the lab.

 

It's been an hour now.

 

Flug felt so tired, was very exhausted, that he had fallen asleep at the desk. His head on his arms. His eyes were also closed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat walked in the lab. He saw Flug leaning on that desk, sleeping.

 

The eldritch demon had a slight smile at that. He walks over and watched him. He didn't want to disturb Flug during his peaceful state. 

 

After awhile of watching the scientist sleep, the demon had a strange urge to touch the human and cuddle against him. 

 

Black Hat puts his hand down on Flug's shoulder. He was going to lean against him.

 

When Flug's eyes snapped open and he wakes up.

 

Black Hat's mind started racing now. He panicked a little bit.

 

He woke him up!? He didn't mean to.. This human is a light sleeper?

 

Black Hat tried to act natural. He stands up straight and puts his hands behind his back. 

 

“Flug?” he said to him, softly and quietly. 

 

Flug looked at the demon, slowly. He silently sat up, slightly stretching. 

 

Well, that sleep didn't last long… 

 

Black Hat stares at him. 

 

Maybe he should confess his feelings now? This is the perfect time, right? 

 

The demon cleared his throat and glanced at the human. 

 

He was gonna talk, until he noticed what Flug was doing.

 

Flug had put his hands in the paperbag from under it. He rubbed his eyes and face, in irritation. He was starting to get a headache from all of this. 

 

“I have something to tell you, Flug..” Black Hat said, hesitantly. 

 

Flug didn't want to hear anything right now. “Shut up for this time and leave me alone.” he said, irritated again. 

 

Black Hat didn't like that tone from Flug's voice. 

 

“No, wait, you have to hear this or I feel like I'II lose my mind.. it is.. what I have to say is..” Black Hat was struggling to get what he wanted to say out. Why was this happening to him now? “Flug, I have..” 

 

Flug got up in a quick movement.

 

It surprised Black Hat as the eldritch demon nearly jumped from being startled, looking at the human. 

 

“I said shut up! What did you want to tell me?! Oh, let me guess, you have more work for me!” 

 

Black Hat was stunned. What? 

 

“N-No, that's not what I was gonna say..” 

 

“That's a load of crap!”

 

Black Hat notices the dark circles under Flug's eyes, through the goggles. He gets a worried look. 

 

Flug saw that, almost glad that Black Hat couldn't see the glare he had. 

 

“Don't act like you care now! You never did before! Why now?! That's right, you don't! I don't even know why any of us stay around with you! It's just because you're our boss and you could kill us at any time that you want to!” Flug kept yelling. His throat slightly hurting, but he didn't care. He let his frustrations out on him. 

 

“F-Flug, I would never..” The eldritch demon’s voice was silent. His mind went quiet. He just let Flug yell at him. 

 

“You're a piece of shit! An asshole! A demonic freak! And we hate you! I fucking hate you!” Was the last thing that Flug yelled, out of stress and being sleep deprived. 

 

Flug didn't even glance at Black Hat, as he leaves. He goes in his room, closing the door behind himself. He didn't get to take off anything, as he fainted and falls unconscious, laying down on his bed. His eyes were closed again, as he was asleep now. 

 

Black Hat has still there, standing in the lab, after Flug left. He was shocked at what just happened. 

 

A thought was still in his mind. 

 

Flug hates him..? 

 

Black Hat shaked his head, he snaps out of these thoughts. He also left that lab.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Two days later, Flug finally wakes up again. He felt more rested than ever before. He gets up and walks out. 

 

Where is the others? He couldn't hear anyone around. 

 

Flug notices Dementia in the living room, sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey, Dem.” 

 

“Oh, hey Fluggy.” 

 

Flug noticed the worry in Dementia's voice and the sadness in her eyes. 

 

That was strange.. Something bad happened? 

 

“What's wrong?” Flug asked her. 

 

“It's been two days..” Dementia started saying.

 

“Two days?! That's how long I've been out?!” Flug yells, in shock about that. 

 

Dementia nods her head. Then, she talked again. 

 

“Yeah. That's not all. Black Hat has been in his room for these last few days and hasn't come out. I'm worried about him, but he won't talk to anyone. I hope that you can.” 

 

Flug slowly nodded his head. After that, he left, walking upstairs.

 

What happened? Did he do something while out of it? If that's what occurred, then he can't remember it.. Damnit.. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat was in his bed, under the blanket. 

 

He was feeling another human emotion, sadness. He had fallen into a depression. 

 

Black Hat was deep in his thoughts again. 

 

**_He hates me.._ **

 

_A demonic freak!_

 

_I fucking hate you!_

 

**_Flug…_ **

 

Black Hat had tears in his eyes, falling down as he cried. It's been a long time since he last did that. He was immortal, after all. 

 

He closed his eyes, staying in this silence, hoping that it'll consume him. That he'll probably die. He was dying inside, it felt like, with these thoughts. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug held his head for a second. He remembered everything. And it made him get a hole in his heart, his stomach also twisted. 

 

All the horrible things that he said to him.. 

 

He was at Black Hat's room now, the demon’s door was probably locked. 

 

But, he has to try. He had to apologize to him. 

 

Flug knocked on that door. 

 

“S-sir..it's me. C-Can I come in..?” 

 

“Enter..” 

 

Flug hears the now soft voice of Black Hat. He sounded so miserable. 

 

The human scientist's heart hurt hearing that. He's never heard the demon’s voice like that before. 

 

He opened the door and walked inside. He closes it behind him. 

 

Flug heard nothing, but the quietness in there. 

 

He noticed that Black Hat is in the bed, a blanket covered him. 

 

Flug sat down on that bed, next to him. He reached out, slowly and he pulled the blanket down. He noticed the tears in Black Hat's eyes. 

 

After noticing that, he was struck with guilt. He also felt a sad feeling in his heart. 

 

“B-Black Hat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. for you to feel this way. I shouldn't of said the things that I did. I was just tired. I know that's not a good reason for the way that I acted. But..” Flug sighed softly, at himself. He also almost cries. 

 

Black Hat slowly gets up and sat with him. The demon leaned in and kissed the human's lips. 

 

He loved it. He stared into Flug's eyes. He was crying again, out of happiness. He was also loving Flug's warmth. 

 

Flug wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He holds Black Hat, liking the closeness. He also liked the demon’s cold skin. Flug kept staring as well, in Black Hat's red tinted eye. 

 

They pull apart, after a minute. 

 

It was so Flug could get his breathing back. 

 

“I-I have these strange feelings for you, Flug. I don't know why. But, I..l-love you..” Black Hat told him, silently again. 

 

Flug just smiled. He did have feelings for the demon, he had just kept it a secret. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Black Hat was glad for that. He felt a warm feeling in his cold, dead heart. 

 

Both of them lay down, snuggled and nuzzled together. 

 

They cuddled for awhile. Their bodies were against each other again. 

 

Eventually, they fall asleep, peacefully now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💜


End file.
